The number of types of electronic devices that are commercially available has increased tremendously the past few years and the rate of introduction of new devices shows no signs of abating. Devices such as tablets, laptops, netbooks, desktops, all-in-one computers, smart phones, storage devices, portable media players, wearable computing devices, navigation systems, monitors, and others, have become ubiquitous.
These electronic devices often include one or more connector receptacles through which they may provide and receive power and data. Power and data may be conveyed over cables that include a connector insert at each end of a cable. The connector inserts may be inserted into receptacles in the communicating electronic devices. In other electronic systems, contacts on a surface of first device may be in direct contact with contacts on a second device without the need for an intervening cable.
In systems where contacts on two electronic devices come into direct contact with each other, it may be difficult to generate enough normal force to ensure a good electrical connection between contacts in the two devices. To provide a sufficient normal force, contacts may often have a substantial depth and consume a relatively large volume of space in the electronic device. The loss of this space may mean that the electronic device is either larger or only includes a reduced set of functionality.
These electronic devices may be manufactured in large numbers. A corresponding number of contact structures may be manufactured for use in these devices. Any simplification in the manufacturing process of these contact structures may yield tremendous savings in the manufacturing of these electronic devices.
Thus, what is needed are contact structures that provide a sufficient normal force while consuming a minimal amount of surface area, depth, and volume in an electronic device and are readily manufactured.